


The Latecomer

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [4]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Regency, Assassination, Exhaustion, Gay Sex, London, M/M, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A furtherSanditonDestiel sequel. It is 1812. The Continental War is in the balance; Napoleon has over-reached himself in Iberia and the Duke of Wellington is making good play with the overstretched French forces down there, whilst the Little General masses his troops for the attack on Russia that everyone knows is coming. In Sussex Mr. Castiel Parker has his first chance of a minor governmental post – but thanks to his sex-obsessed omega, things work out rather differently that expected.





	The Latecomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indygirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indygirl96/gifts).



In the years that followed the marriages of the Heywood brothers, Dean added to his family with another alpha Scaden, born in 1811, and that year also saw Samuel Pensnett and his proud husband(s) welcome twins appropriately enough, Thomas and Tobias. With Inias giving birth to an omega Ion also that year, it was pretty much nappies all round. And the four alphas were expected to do their share – _or else!_

With a young and growing family Castiel could not expect his political career to advance much, and like the war it just drifted along. British involvement in Iberia tied down thousands of French troops, and Europe chafed under Napoleonic rule. By 1812 all eyes were on Tsarist Russia whose five-year truce with Napoleon was coming to an end, and who were not expected to want to renew it. The iron grip of the Royal Navy was threatening to bring the United States into the war, but was also increasing unrest across Europe. But surely even the Little General would not be so foolish as to try to attack mighty Russia?

Er....

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

It was the proud boast of Monseigneur Dean Parker that the products he sold to the alphas, betas and omegas from Citadel Clothing in Sanditon were health-giving. Several very sore alphas (one in particular to whom he was married) might have ventured to disagree – but his latest line would prove his boast all too well.

It had been a chance remark by young Kevin Tran who worked in the shop when he was home for the holidays from Cambridge University two years back, where he was studying mathematics. His 'contribution' was not something he was particularly fond of being reminded of, and had been a comment to Dean that at least the spices they used in their pleasurers were fairly mild ones. The omega had thought about that and come out with a range of six different spice mixes, from regular to ultra hot. And to rub it in (literally) each purchase included a coloured tie, with the alphas of the area progressing through the rainbow until they reached violet. Or until their innards exploded.

The clever part of the whole set up was, of course, that with alphas being alphas, each recognized the coloured tie of their rivals and how far along they had progressed (the increased difficulty in walking was also a bit of a clue). And Dean was especially proud that the night before, his own alpha had finally reached the top level, even if he had had to apologize to Lucifer and Inias about all the screaming coming through the walls.

There was the sound of someone coming down the stairs very, very slowly. Dean grinned and did not reprimand either of the smirking footmen, especially as they most commendably straightened their faces just as what was left of the 'master' of the house limped in.

“I put an extra cushion on your chair, alpha”, Dean said brightly.

Castiel glared at him then yelped in pain. Even moving his head hurt.

“You do know I promised to see Perceval before he leaves for the country on Thursday”, he grumbled. “He might even have a governmental post for me. I will be lucky to make it there like this.”

“But just think of all the envious looks you get when you strut round the area wearing your new tie”, Dean grinned. “Every alpha in the know will think how strong and powerful you are, able to resist the Ultra-Spiced Pleasurer.”

Castiel smiled at that.

“True”, he admitted. 

“Even if I did have to apologize to Lucifer and Inias for all your blubbering.”

“I did not 'blubber'!”

“Lucifer found it very funny”, Dean grinned, “until Inias said that they should try it too. I had not known that he could turn that shade of white.”

Castiel looked around hopefully for breakfast.

“I asked them not to serve it until I was sure you could make it down all those stairs”, Dean said. “And when we are done, we can go back to our room.”

His alpha turned as white as Lucifer had done earlier.

“Wh... wh.... why?”

“To apply the unguent of course”, Dean said. “You have a very long ride to London, remember?”

Castiel groaned.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The alpha was seriously beginning to feel that he was jinxed over this possible promotion. He had missed his parents on his last visit, and his mother had a whole host of stories that she insisted he read. Seriously that one about the medieval king who had had that device fitted to the seat of his throne.... ew!

Then there had been problems with the shop, which was undergoing a refit with the sort of builders who were slow to understand that one did not annoy the alpha if one wished to see sundown, and one did not make a pass at the alpha's mate unless one did not wish to see stars. Seriously, Dean could fit a cock ring in seconds – and the victim could guarantee it would be one of the lockable ones!

Then there was a Certain Teasing Omega who, just before he had left, had said that if Castiel got lucky in London he might also 'get lucky' when he came home. And the bastard had not mentioned just how!

Finally there was the purple tie he was wearing today, which matched some of the bruises on his poor, battered body. And the eighty plus mile trip to London which he faced with terror, even on the turnpike road system.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel had mixed views on the prime minister Mr. Spencer Perceval, who had taken over in 1809. He had done fairly well in the Continental War which, if Napoleon really was stupid enough to attack mighty Russia, might be finally won, but his economic policies at home had been heavily criticized to which he had responded with force. He was friends with the Prince Regent, king in all but name since his father George III's final descent into madness the previous year, but he was not well liked. Then again neither was the Regent.

Castiel had planned to do the journey to London in two days, getting maybe as far as Tunbridge Wells today and then the capital the following evening. However even with his mate's application of the cooling unguent he had to stop several times 'for some fresh air' (and perhaps soon to hire some non-smirking servants!), and he only reached Heathfield before he was too exhausted (sore) to go on, less than halfway to his planned first stop. 

He slept in a reasonably comfortable inn and started early the next day, but he still ached and only got as far as Orpington before he could go no further. Still, at least he would reach London on Wednesday evening, and could go and see the prime minister straight away. He wondered what that gentleman had in store for him.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

As it happened, he would never find out. Castiel reached the House of Commons at just after five o'clock and went in to look for Perceval. After a few minutes he saw him entering from the street. He moved to step forward – and at that precise moment a well-dressed gentleman moved in front of the prime minister and shot at him!

Pandemonium erupted as Perceval fell to the floor. No-one seemed to have a clue what to do and Castiel noted, oddly, that the shooter himself went and sat quietly on a nearby bench. The prime minister was carried away for treatment and eventually someone had the sense to identify the attacker, who was led off.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel went into a side-room with his valet, a new fellow called James. The beta then asked around to find out what had happened, and soon returned.

“The shooter was a Mr. Henry Bellingham, sir”, he said. “A failed businessman who blamed the government for his failings, they say. I am sorry, but the prime minister did not make it.”

Castiel sighed heavily. What a day!

“Will you want to be sending to Sussex, sir?” James asked. Castiel looked at him in confusion.

“No”, he said. “Why?”

“Well”, the servant said, “you know how the newspapers are, sir. They will be reporting on the sad events here back home soon enough, and Monseigneur Dean knew you were seeing Mr. Perceval....”

Belatedly Castiel got it.

“Heavens yes!” he said. “I must dispatch a letter at once!”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Mercifully Castiel's letter beat the newspapers to the story, as Dean told him when he wrote back. It was a long, rambling letter filled with professions of love for the alpha he had nearly lost and Castiel did not cry when he read it. Well, not until he got to the details about how his omega planned to mark his return to Sussex. Ye Gods, was that even possible?

Come to that, would he survive finding out?

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The story of Regency Castiel and Dean continues three years on in _Putting The Boot In_ , when Napoleon finally meets his Waterloo and death strikes the Parker family....


End file.
